


炽海

by lingluoshu



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingluoshu/pseuds/lingluoshu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗来自二姨@Asagao</p>
<p>海盗和海妖的故事</p>
<p>传说中他们住在海岛上，以美妙的歌喉迷惑航海的船员。有时在浅海间游荡，有时坐在深黑色的礁石上，只要看见船只驶过，就唱起动听而甜美的歌。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asagao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagao/gifts).



　　海盗是个男孩子，今年看起来大概只有八、九岁。

　　自他被整船人从鲨鱼嘴里救出来，登上大家的格来尼号开始，到今天，恰好满三年。

　　格来尼号是艘海盗船。

　　这三年里，整艘船并没有因为多了一个人而有什么特别的变化，相反的，为了给这个未成年的孩子安排个合适的岗位，连船长都着实费了一番心思。

　　海盗团伙从来不养闲人，上上下下只有一个女人，年逾五十，她负责整艘船的伙食，上上下下只有一个孩子，叫海盗，从他来的那天开始，就每天端着小盘子，跑上跑下的给甲板上的船员们配送午饭。

　　会干活的人才有资格活下去。从他登船起，就从船长那里明白了这个道理，并在之后接近一千个日日夜夜，将它牢记在心。

　　　海盗是个好孩子。

　　他的本名并不是海盗，当然，也不叫什么小海盗。

　　实际上，这个孩子到底叫什么，今年多大，从哪里来，又是怎样最终遇险，这是整艘船都没人明白，也不会有人去理会的小事情，至于为什么叫他海盗，年纪大一些的船员们大概会靠在桅杆上，边敲着自己磨得光滑发亮的旧烟斗，边解释说：“这是为了图个方便。”

　　他是个海盗，那么干脆就叫做海盗，自然而然，发乎于心，妥帖又好记。

　　在这片海域，海盗是门老行当。

　　世道不太平，年轻人为了养活自己，也大多愿意趁着好年华去冒险，三教九流，怎么样都是讨生活。然而做海盗的却还有一些不同，在这一行，贫富贵贱，存亡生死，都要举头三尺，去仰仗海神波塞冬的眷顾。运气好时美酒佳人应有尽有，运气不好，则朝不保夕，甚至不知葬身何处。

　　也是因此，船上的大人们大多很相信命运，他们觉得运气这种东西与生俱来，无法改变，是海神赋予自己的伟大礼物。

　　而海盗，恰巧被大家认为是个运气很好的孩子。

　　格来尼号遇上他的那天，天气晴好，风平浪缓，船员们刚刚结束一单小“生意”，驶在返回港口的水路上，这一条远离大陆的航线，是这艘船上的海盗们所独有的，它途径一座终年雾气弥漫的岛屿，也正是在那里，藏着整艘船十几年来所积累的所有财富。

　　那天意外的雾气不浓，远远的，能看见海鸥骑着风脊，在海面上环绕着飞翔，船上的黑狗跃上甲板，贴着木制的船身，边跳跃边向着同一个方向狂吠，就在它激动地几乎要掉进海中之际，老海盗塞壬走过去，摘下他破旧的看不出本来颜色的兜帽，动作熟练的将它兜了回来。

　　“哦……”几乎在同时，他向着海的那一边惊呼道，“看那是什么！”

　　海上有一个人。

　　他伏在一头巨大虎鲸的背脊上，身形似乎是个小孩子，远远的只能看见他深棕色的头发，和身上闪着光的明黄色布料，有几头鲨鱼在他们的身边徘徊逡巡，但又似乎不太敢靠近似的，放任着一人一鲸在碧海之上遨游。

　　“虎鲸救人了！”只一刻，塞壬就指着前方，惊讶而激动的对着身后的朋友们呼喊道。

　　费了一番周折，他们最终将海盗拉上了船。

　　面前套着件破破烂烂黄外套的小孩子似乎并没有受到过多的惊吓。他长得很漂亮，面色略微有些苍白，嘴唇上也因脱水而起了一层皮，胖乎乎的小脸上缀着双乌黑发亮的大眼睛，一头湿漉漉的棕色卷毛贴在头皮上，却在发梢处已经有些晒干了，漏出些属于海盐的白色来。

　　突然多出了一个小孩子，这对格来尼号来说，其实是个新鲜事。

　　大人们纷纷围过来，对着这个只到自己腰那么高的小不点问这问那，坐在甲板上的他讲话的口音有些奇怪，小孩子的声线软糯糯的，一字一顿，遇上问题还要仔细思考，然后睁着一双又圆又亮的眼睛，诚恳的答一声“不知道。”

　　他不知道自己是谁，也不知道自己是怎么来的，要去干什么。问到年纪时，他还板着自己胖乎乎的小手，仔细的用手指头数了数。

　　“十七岁。”他对着一堆奇装异服的大人，信誓旦旦地说道。

　　大家于是轰然大笑起来，过了一会儿，瘸子用长柄的拐杖碰了碰他的胳膊。

　　“你妈妈呢？”他问。

　　小孩子一脸好奇的表情就一下子垮了下来，过了一会，才含着一包眼泪，轻声的说：“她不见了……我怎么找也找不到她。”

　　虽然是这么问，但是大家却都能隐约猜出这个孩子的来历，在海上，风平浪静的早晨通常源自于前夜可怕的暴风雨。在大家前一晚顶着风浪奋战了整夜的时候，也许这个孩子乘坐的客轮正在波涛中迷失航向，然后被几十英尺高的巨浪掀翻在奔涌的海水里。

　　即使幸运的活了下来，他大概也早就成为一个孤儿了。

　　海盗们是没有什么同情心的，整艘船上当然也绝对不止海盗一个孤儿。而海盗自己，似乎也并没有为“没有妈妈”这个事实惆怅多久，没过几天他就开始穿着厨娘用大人们的旧衣服为他特别改制的白色小衬衫，绑着腰带在甲板上欢快的玩耍，为了看起来更像一个真正的海盗，他甚至偷偷把自己的小衬衫抹黑了些，然后不知从哪里翻出一把小匕首，将它别在了自己的腰间。

　　那场可怕的事件留给他的除了一点点的脱水后遗症以外，似乎就没什么其他的了。他很快恢复了精神，接受了身处海盗船的现实，并且迅速的融入了人群，和大家打成了一片。他的眉眼深邃，沉默时显得很深情，笑起来的时候却一派阳光灿烂，谁看着都觉得有眼缘。

　　有眼缘的人就不容易让人讨厌，即使是刚来时笨手笨脚的打翻了塞壬的酒桶，老船长还是不可免俗的在看见他不好意思的笑容时，原谅了他。

　　海盗是个讨人喜欢的小海盗。

　　他乖巧而自立，整艘船上的大人至少有一半在私心里把他当成自己的儿子。还有另一半，则常常自怨自艾，叹息着自己长得实在骨骼清奇，即使讨个美若天仙的老婆，估计也生不出这么周正的孩子来。

　　于是，在夏季，偶尔遇上风平浪静，没什么工作的悠闲傍晚，他们便要围坐在一起，边吃饭，边给送饭来的海盗讲些有意思的故事。

　　这故事有很多种，比如塞壬也曾经有个差不多大的儿子，却在十岁的时候生了场热病，即使散尽家财也没能治好，过早的夭折了；比如瘸子并不是瘸子，而是偷窃时被人抓住打断了腿，养伤时又因为没有钱而耽误了治好的时机（每次讲起这件事，瘸子都要跳出来，用他磨得光亮的拐杖恶狠狠地敲打地面。）；比如某条酒巷里的妓女在几年前送了麻子脸一块手帕，她一定是暗恋多年不敢明示……

　　每到这时，海盗都会坐在人堆中认真的听，有时听到有趣的部分，他就跟着大家一起轰然大笑，而听到悲伤难过的地方，大家都沉默下来时，他就扑到故事的讲诉人怀里，用两条藕一样的小胳膊搂紧他的脖子。

　　虽然大家的人生经历都谈得上丰富，但是他们最喜欢讲，而海盗也最喜欢听的，却是传说中海妖的故事。  
　　  
　　传说中他们住在海岛上，以美妙的歌喉迷惑航海的船员。有时在浅海间游荡，有时坐在深黑色的礁石上，只要看见船只驶过，就唱起动听而甜美的歌。

　　谈到海妖的日子，一般都是在最适合说些神怪故事的盛夏。  
　　  
　　夜幕初降的时候，晚风清凉的拂过整片大海，也抚上每个海盗的眉间，随着时间的流逝，深沉的黑暗渐渐笼罩了整个海面，夕阳从天际埋进了海平线的尽头，然后由最老的舵手点起灯来，照得围坐着的每一个人眼睛里都发着光。  
　　  
　　就像是今天。


	2. Chapter 2

　　今天，正是一个普通的、夏日的夜晚。

　　这片海域少有风浪，在静谧的午夜，成群的沙鸥和盘旋的鹰隼早已经潜伏进岩间的巢穴，连飞鱼都不再从水面腾跃而上的时刻，便会有星星从云间探出头来，月亮时常隐没在海中的重叠的山峦后面，远远望去，就像是一块挂在山顶最高最尖锐的石头上的莹白美玉。

　　点着灯的海盗们，也在此刻聊完了闲话，他们喝饱了陈年的好酒，也就不再恋栈，就地下锚。三三两两的回到舱底，找寻自己栖息的床榻。

　　当然，按照惯例，由年纪最小的海盗去吹熄甲板上燃着的最后一盏灯。

　　他顺着左舷，轻手慢脚地爬起来。歪歪扭扭地向着船尾晃去。

　　只需要向着左面望过去，风平浪静的大海就尽收眼底，暗沉的深蓝的海面，像是一只巨大却温和的野兽，静悄悄地贴服到岸边，然后展开自己柔软却博大的躯体，连带着周遭的万物，都轻轻地伏下身子睡着了。

　　他的小皮靴有些太大了，踏在甲板上，发出了啪嗒啪嗒的响声，这响声在周遭的一片寂静中尤为明显，一步一步的敲打着海盗已然模糊成一团的思绪。

　　海盗船上没有什么特别的规矩，因而，就连最小的海盗都一样公平地在晚饭时分分得了一小杯酒，区别是属于他的杯子更小也更细致些。这是个用木头雕刻的小杯子，侧边浮着些精巧的花纹，既好看，又不容易打碎。海盗用小刀在杯底刻上了一只小皮靴——他没有名字，那就是象征着他的符号。

　　此刻，他还在回味着刚才舵手讲述的关于海妖的故事。

　　据说，几年前有一次，年老的舵手和三位年轻的船员，一行四人乘着从格来尼号上放下的小艇，在雾蒙蒙的清晨划过一片礁石遍布的海域。正在全船人都昏昏欲睡的当下，他们听到了来自岩石之间的海妖在动情的歌唱。

　　那声音穿过茫茫的海上晨雾，仿佛裹挟着清凌凌的微小水珠一般，飘进了所有人的耳朵里，也浸润了他们原本昏沉的思绪。他们循着声音望过去，只看见侧坐在岩石上的黑发海妖正边唱歌边梳理着自己的头发，隔了一会儿，又扭了个头，跳下海面向着深海处游去了。

　　“那她们美吗？”海盗突然抬起头，有些好奇地问。

　　舵手低头看向身边的孩子，围坐着的光源在他黑色的瞳仁里汇成了一片汪洋星海，晚风微凉，他就披上了件毛毯改制的小披风，就像是王国里最受宠爱的那一位小王子一样，端端正正地，坐在人群的中间。

　　“并不是她们，”舵手纠正道，“应该叫做‘他们’才对。”

　　他们当然美呀，舵手的脸上浮现出回忆的温和神色。

　　他们几乎是为了美而生的一个种族，然而仔细思虑，这种美大概和面容无关，但却意外的触人心弦，让人难以忘怀。这关乎他们在自然中那样自若的姿态，以及与水天浸润为一体的怡然自得。

　　他们有男有女，间或在岩间穿梭着游荡——唱歌大概只是他们的娱乐活动之一，因而偶然碰上了，就是件值得高兴一周的好事。——显得非常自由快乐，偶尔回过头来，注意到了陌生的来人，表情也是好奇中带着探寻，没有丝毫对于闯入者的敌意和不满。

　　他们像是拥有着自己的一个世界，是海神最为忠实的信徒。面前广阔而净蓝的大海是他们神圣的领土，只要涉足这片碧波荡漾的领域，就绝对无法逃脱他们深沉的冲击心灵的巨大影响。

　　在这微醺的、夏夜的傍晚，有些故事就着美酒的香醇，轻轻巧巧的就刻进了海盗的脑海里，并且极其迅速地，留下了难以抹去的深刻记忆。

　　他显然还在回味着刚才的故事，粉白的面庞上挂着似有若无的满足微笑，小半个身子探出船身，摇摇晃晃地把挂在缆绳上的吊灯摘了下来。

　　微光摇晃着略过海面的那一刻，只听“哗啦”一声轻响，在寂静的夜里有些突兀得明显。

　　海盗循声低头看下去，深蓝的海面在一瞬间泛起了浅浅的波纹，紧接着，伴随着一声清浅的惊呼，一个湿漉漉的小脑袋从船边的海水中冒了出来，又迅速的缩回了水里。

　　他的速度实在是太快了，快到海盗甚至没能认真地辨认清楚他的长相，隐约间他只看到了一张绵软如糯米团子似的柔和面庞，一双黑眼睛睁得大大的，瞳仁亮晶晶的反射着灯火的微光，却在眼尾处微微的挑了上去，露出些像是小狐狸一般的狡黠来。

　　海盗似乎突然意识到了什么，然而有些短路的思绪让他没能立刻反应过来，茫然中他只觉得自己的心突然“嘭嘭嘭”地剧烈跳动起来。举着吊灯的手也微微有些发抖，平稳了半天自己的思绪，才不太确定的叫了一声“喂”。

　　时间就这样过去了好久，久到海盗几乎以为刚才的会面是自己的错觉了，平静的海水才又一次泛起了波纹，黑发的小海妖从水里探出脑袋，湿漉漉的刘海紧紧贴在额头上。

　　“你……你是谁？”　海盗问　“你听得懂我的话吗？怎么都不回答我？”

　　“你……是一只海妖吗？”

　　他一叠声的问了好几句，水面上的小生物依旧默然不语，定定地凝视着他。只在被问到是否是一只海妖时，有些迟疑地点了点头。

　　竟然真的是一只小海妖。

　　知道了这个事实，仿佛一瞬间开了窍似的，让海盗整个脑子都清明了起来。又不知是到底是因为紧张还是激动，他只觉得身体僵硬，耳膜里全是自己心脏“噗通”、“噗通”的跳动声，几乎连手里的灯座都快要握不住，正整了整音调准备再问，水面上的小海妖却先他一步的开了口。

　　“你长得可真好看。”他的双眼笑成了两条狭长上挑的细线，意外的带着些天真活泼，仰着头凝视着站在船上的海盗说。

　　海盗无论如何也没能想到自己和海妖的第一次对话居然是这样，被他的言论惊得向后退了好几步，连吊灯是什么时候脱了手都没能发觉。

　　于是，在他们初次见面的那个夏日的深夜，那盏还未来得及熄灭油火的琉璃灯，就这么从海盗的手心里直直的、掉落在了船下小海妖湿漉漉的额头上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 牛哥回去哭了一整夜，妈妈妈妈今天有个帅哥哥站在船上拿灯台砸我。  
> ——那你还喜欢他吗？  
> ——砸了也喜欢。  
> ——喜欢那就嫁了吧。  
> 【不对


End file.
